So Now He's Gone
by SunsetRandom
Summary: It's been two years since the attack of the Barians. Kite marries Dextra and their child is named Mara. But Death has other plans for Kite as he is whisked away, now Dextra is left to take care of Mara alone mourning her husband's death. But maybe Mara will get to see her father one last time. (Two part story, OC POV, Angst and horrible summary)


**Bare with me here, this is an OC POV which I will reveal in a story I am about to write or think I am if your interested then when I publish it then you can read it. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I smiled, it had been two years since the Barian's attack and fall of Don Thousand I had been watching the ZEXAL heroes closely through those two years. Kite especially; Dextra had since fallen for him more and more finally convincing him to be hers and she his or however that saying goes. Yet, I wish she had not and there was a flaw in Kite's plan and that was when Dextra got pregnant. At first I had to laugh at Kite's reaction to it all but then I realized this for what it really was. He had told her to get rid of it and she refused and I know why now. The blonde was finally at his end at so young, a mere twenty one years of age and yet he was to die. Every night I would think silently to myself how bad this situation was becoming. I thought about consulting things to Dextra about why he wanted her to be rid of the child but my thoughts simply drifted to how stubborn she could be. Truthfully I never liked the female; she had no reason to be so crude. But I couldn't be sour towards her it is a simple fact that I never really understood humans all that well. I snarled and watched Dextra that night rubbing her stomach as I gazed in from the building next to her contemplating whether to tell her of her chosen mate's condition but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I have regretted it every day since.<p>

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into Months and soon Kite and Dextra's child was born. I watched of course as the young male held his new born daughter in his arms as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. I lowered my head that day in sadness and pity. I watched for a week as the child grew and as Kite was never home day after day and Dextra getting upset about it. I had to snarl when she did in anger because Kite…Kite was breaking, falling to his knees and yet still stood high. He couldn't escape this not anymore his days as a number hunter had caught up, his days fighting the barians and the chaos energy where draining him and his escape from the grim reaper was nearing an end. Even now I sense the blonde's weakness and Dextra is too focused on her newborn to even to notice Kite's fading heartbeat. His paling skin, loss of strength but yet her mate moves on but tonight I don't think he will.

Kite had come home with a fuming Dextra who again screamed at him for being so late and accusing the Galaxy Eyes master of staying at the lab so long to keep away from her. As she did this the blond simply stood there looking at her flaming eyes as he glanced at his child. She was so happy and beautiful, she had his eyes and they're combined attitudes at times. The child had Dextra's hair though mixed with streaks of his own. So similar to her mother and yet mixed with his features ever so slightly. It was when Dextra was sound asleep that Kite crawled into his child's room, they had named her Mara since and the name stuck to her gently. I watched as he crept into the room more silent than a cat, Mara never cried when he did that. Kite knelt on the crib his gloved hand resting on the top bar. This was it wasn't it? He spoke in a whisper "Mara" he tickled her stomach and the child awoke giggling and smiling. Yes there was a reason she didn't cry thanks to yours truly, I wasn't totally out of magic and never was really. Mara grabbed her father's hand with her tiny ones smiling brightly her grey and blue eyes gleaming. Kite gave a warm smile and rested his hand on her cheek. I tear fell from his eye and onto Mara's hand immediately the child sensed her father's distress and frowned a bit. "No, no my child be happy." He rubbed the back of his now ungloved hand over her face. "Don't worry about me" the blonde choked

"I need to tell you something my sweet." The child listened intently giggling a little

"You know that I love you Mara." I could have sworn she nodded in response

"Yeah, you're smart you got that from me I guess." Her eyes twinkled as if asking what was going on "Its ok Mara everything will be fine in the end."

Another tear splashed onto Mara's hand. Kite stood up with a sickening crack of his back and joints "It'll all be ok. I just need to tell you that I love you" he looked away "I know I don't say it often enough as I should but I truly do." His gaze returned to her "but listen…when you see mommy crying or uncle crying even grandpa crying…" he had to pause "Please my sweet, do not cry with them, be happy. I know your smart and when you notice that daddy's not around just look there."

I had to duck under the panel as Kite turned and pointed at a star it was only when he returned his gaze to her did I reemerge. "Because that's where daddy will be you just need to look there and daddy will look back because daddy is in a better place now."

The blonde couldn't hold it back any more as tears streamed down his face freely. Kite ducked his head as Mara became slightly upset but did not cry, at least not yet anyway. That's when the clouds rolled in, as Kite remained in silence for the next hour soon the storm was here thunder rolled against the skies and lightning struck the ground. I was going to get soaked in a moment; Kite clutched his chest and winced at the pain. His heart was weakening by the second threatening to stop beating entirely. Mara gave out a whimper as the blond tried to stand but only resulted in his joints giving way under him.

The Galaxy Eyes master fell to the floor in dismay fists clenching the carpet tightly until his last gasp of air was silenced. His fists realized their grip on the carpet and his eye stared blankly at the window where the rain began to pour. Mara gave off a whimper and tears began to fall from her tiny eyes. Her wales could have awoken the dead as I gripped my sensitive ears; I opened the window from the outside and walked in shutting it behind me.

Technically breaking an entry but I really didn't care at the moment. I knelt to Kite and checked his pulse but I knew the answer, the male was dead heart failure from his Photon mode. I sighed and walked to Mara who kept wailing but before I could comfort her Dextra came bounding down the halls obviously noticing that for one Mara was screaming and two, Kite wasn't in bed with her. Immediately I fade to the shadows of the room, Dextra flipped the switch and notices that the power is out and with her human eye sight she cannot see Kite. "Kite, what's going on? Are you in here with Mara?" she asks innocently.

It's when the lightning strikes that the she notices Kite's still form on the floor and the power turns on. I hide underneath the crib as Dextra kneels next to her mate. She shakes his body trying to wake him up "Kite" she pleads "Kite, please wake up." It's when she flips him over that she then knows the truth, her mate is dead. The purple haired woman immediately brings her hands to her mouth as she gasps at the sight of him. His eyes distant body cold and only slightly still maintaining its skin tone. Like most in this room she cries. The tears slip and wither down her face as she holds his body close to hers angry at the fact that now he is gone for good. Dextra closes his eyes so that he may sleep while Mara continues to cry for her sire. Hart and Faker come in soon after wondering what the noise is all about originally peeved at how they've been awoken from their sleep. Only to be met with the feeling of anguish and sorrow. Faker falls to his knees while Hart can only stare, Mara then calms and simply tears up apparently a very smart child after being told of this already by her father. Not to cry when the others do to be happy.

* * *

><p>The funeral is filled with people of shock and dismay.<p>

Yuma, Tori, Rio, Shark the Arclights and the barians come to the funeral all surprised at what has happened. Of course the Tenjo family comes too even the ones that didn't know Kite which when I see them I almost spit in their face at their inner cheeriness. I have come in a black cloak and am almost unrecognizable to Kite's family all but Mara who giggles in my presence. But I cannot smile back at her, of course I wait until all but the ones who know me to speak. I tell Dextra what she needs to know about Kite and what happened to him. Though I do not tell her that I broke into her home the night he died but I tell her of why he wanted her to get rid of the child and she understands with a nod of her head.

I really had been expecting a slap to begin with but it never came. I speak with Mara and Yuma, Mizar I speak with a little the others I can simple tell them a simple "I'm sorry for your loss" which I almost say in Latin each time. When the priest arrives at the funeral after a slight rest and asks if anyone wants to say a few words everyone except Dextra and the relatives who do not know him do not. It's when my turn comes that even I am surprised by my words, I speak of his bravery and skill, his love and his hate, I speak of his dragon and his wife, and most of all I speak of his selfless acts and stubbornness.

It takes a mere five to three minutes which is less than the others but when I am about to finish I say something else I switch to a tongue I have not spoken in a long time and I speak of a gift for this warrior. It is in fact a spell of sorts that allows the dead to rest in peace alongside its Ka where they will rest, it also keeps Kite's body from decaying like so many so that me may be preserved with in the soil. I am dismissed and everyone looks at me as a witch while I stab their hearts with my mismatched eyes.

It's when Kite is lowered into the ground that Dextra cried uncontrollably. Laying over the coffin telling them he can't be dead he just can't and then she stops and mumbles something. Her brow furrowing as she stares at something unseen to the others eventually she lets go of the coffin and takes Mara from me. Dextra's glare not fazing me; they all leave except Dextra and I. Chris and Faker leave just before we are left alone I then speak with the now widow mother once again.

"The night he died, he spoke to Mara." The woman turns her head to me Mara sleeping in her arms "He told Mara he loved her and how she should stay happy even when you all are crying for him. I believe he meant it to you as well." Dextra glances at the dirt covered tomb. "He wants you to move one Dextra…he wants you to be happy. That is why he didn't want you to keep Mara. Kite didn't want you to raise her alone not without him, but of course when you refused he was too stubborn to tell you why. When Mara was born he was afraid, afraid of what might happen when he was gone."

"But why, why was he taken from me?" she turns to me with teary eyes with a question I cannot answer. For I am the Guardian of Lost Souls not of the dead.

* * *

><p>It's been thirteen years since the death of Kite Tenjo and the world at least most of the world has moved on. Dextra comes to visit her mate's grave every year sometimes two in a year when she is sad. Mara I have come to know better through those thirteen years through my frequent visits to check on her and Dextra. Always such a happy child and yet somehow even in the years past she remembers that night, the night her father died. She remembers it quite clearly each time I ask her. Each time I receive the same thing that is in my memories. Sometimes I let her come with me to places where she has not been. When she was younger she always asked why I did not age like her mother, it was on her eleventh birthday that I told her and she understood quite clearly.<p>

Mara has been such a beautiful child, her hair is long and flat like her mother's while it has its lavender color along with tinges of blonde and green. Most of her resembles her now aging mother but her eyes and even her stance reminds me of her father Kite. I keep tabs on Dr. Faker now and then as well along with checking in with Yuma and his pals. Hart, I have to admit has turned into a fine young man in his 20's he still remembers his brother just the same but cannot bring himself to see the blonde. Once and a while I hear him cry or weep in his sleep over his brother but rarely. I fret over Mara and her well being though. Whenever the time comes of her father's death she kneels on her bed staring at the floor.

The floor of which her father died on, it's true that Dextra moved her room but it doesn't mean that the room isn't still there. I walk up to the door and knock on it slightly as she acknowledges my presence. I touch her forehead and stroke her beautiful hair. "Please tell me" My eyes widen in question "Of what?"

"Of my father, you spoke of him once and a while but only about Yuma and his friends but I know he did more. Mother won't tell me and each time I ask I am sent to my room. Why is that?"

I sigh, of course I knew this day would come when she would ask about Kite's glorious tale and of course I would tell her. I string my nails through her hair braiding its long locks. Then I stopped fiddling with the female's hair sensing someone else in the room and I knew who it was. Spinning a twig and undoing her half made braid I took Mara's hands and looked her in the eye. "I believe there is someone who can tell you much better than I."

We walked to the cemetery and down to the grave of Mara's long dead father who I imagine has still not rotted since I preserved its youth. I leave the young one behind a few yards and walk up to touch the grave stone. It is in fact cold but I still sense a presence near it, my eyes flicker as a ghostly figure walks slowly towards me. Everything is in place the stars and planets are aligned so that they may walk the earth for a day. I smile at his presence and yet he hasn't changed a day since I last saw him. Mara's eyes are wide with fear and confusion, having have seen pictures of him I imagine she knows exactly who stands before her. "D-da-dad…" He smiles warmly and speaks "Hey kid."

I swear if it wasn't for my sociopath like disposition I would have chuckled at 'kid' for she is no child. Mara is silent as she walks up to him who in fact she almost is as tall as him only a few inches shorter. Though she may grow taller one of these days. His grey like eyes show a deep emotion, that I have seen so few times before and that emotion is love and compassion.

* * *

><p>Mara's P.O.V.<p>

He's not all that taller than me and I can already see the resemblance mom keeps talking about. My eyes are so much like his own, he stands like me too. One hand on his hip, while one is cocked slightly, I really must have gotten that from my father. All this time I thought that I learned it from Kazaks, I immediately regret the statement because I feel Kazaks' glare on me. Sometimes I think she must have the ability to read minds, his voice is not what I expected though and at the same time I did. It's so powerful and strong but yet it seems like he's whispering though deep within that voice is compassion for me. "You really have grown Mara I'll give you that." Dad states his voice telling me to speak and I do.

"Well you weren't exactly the tallest person in the world."

"I guess not but I expected you to at least surpass me by now."

I laugh now I understand where my mom says I got the smart ass trait from. Again I thought it came from Yuma my somewhat uncle who's always yelling like a maniac or Shark who is a bit of a smart ass too I guess. All this time though I got it from my dad, the blonde before me extents his hand and I take it as we are taken somewhere else. All I see as I walk away is Kazaks smirking wildly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I thought about making this one night and it turned out pretty good actually. Don't judge I am horrible at grammar can't even spell it right. Ever, anyway this will be a two part story and hopefully I will figure out how to make it interesting.


End file.
